The Mind of Evil
"The Mind of Evil" is the second story of the eighth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Background information *The story was inspired by a 1969 Star Trek episode with the title of "Dagger of the Mind". *The name of HM Prison Stangmoor was an amalgamation of the names of two real-world British prisons - Strangeways and Dartmoor. *In the camera scripts, the Governor was "Major Victor Camford" described as "military bearing, a bit 'old school' and set in his ways." Doctor Roland Summers was "a tired-eyed, subdued man" while "Professor Charles Ketting" was "consultant neuro-surgeon to the Ministry of Prisons and Social Resettlement - a keen, impatient, professional man." *The Keller Machine was "an elevated operating-type table. At its head there is a dome large enough to cover a man's head. From the dome there runs a series of tubes. Some of them clear plastic, others opaque, and wires which are fed into an electronic console. And from this console a single heavy duty metallic tube runs to the reservoir, hereinafter called - the 'Box'. Its size is about two feet by three feet deep, made of heavy steel and lead and strongly re-enforced. It's probably black in colour and it stands on a heavy cabinet some distance from the table. On the front of the 'box' is an indicator dial numbered from zero to one hundred. A pointer registers at sixty-five." *In the camera script, "Emil Keller" was amended to "Emile Keller" and Captain Chin Lee was described as "an attractive, crisp girl of about 24 ... She is dressed in a smart uniform of the Chinese People's Army, Diplomatic Division (not the shapeless, baggy uniform of the Red Guard or infantry)." *Fu Peng was introduced in Episode Two as "a stone-hard, un-bending man"; for the scenes in Hokkien or Cantonese, the script suggested superimposing "sub titles, translating the dialogue, as per a foreign film." The dialogue was given in Hokkien/Cantonese and in English. *Harry Mailer is described a "tough, vicious thug." *When Chin Lee attacks "Senator Alcock" in Fu Peng's suite, "over her entire figure a horrific Chinese devil-mask is forming, suspended in the air ... Its eyes blazing fearfully, its mouth opening as though to devour him. Chin Lee herself has completely disappeared. Alcock screams as the nightmare monster blots out everything else in front of him. It swoops in to attack him ... He sinks to his knees as the devil-mask towers over him appallingly..." *In Episode Three, when the Master arrives at Stangmoor, he is "dressed like a Harley Street surgeon, and carries a small black bag." *When faced with the Keller Machine, the stage directions indicated "We see a whole host of the Doctor's past, nightmare opponents moving slowly towards him. Daleks, Primords, Silurians, Cybermen..." When the Master was exposed to the box in Episode Four, "The screen fills with an image of the Master's own particular fear - a giant Doctor Who." The script indicated that the box, when mobile, could "swing round" to confront its victims. *Major Cosworth, introduced in Episode Five, was "a precise, fussy man". *The dialogue from the prisoner who found the Doctor and Jo signalling to the UNIT helicopter was originally scripted to be Fuller. *The device rigged up by the Doctor was described as "a special 'Dr Who' type junction box." Apocrypha Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *The Master - Roger Delgado *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Captain Mike Yates - Richard Franklin *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Mailer - William Marlowe *Vosper - Haydn Jones *Captain Chin Lee - Pik-Sen Lim *Fu Peng - Kristopher Kum *Prison Governor - Raymond Westwell *Dr. Summers - Michael Sheard *Professor Kettering - Simon Lack *Major Cosworth - Patrick Godfrey *Barnham - Neil McCarthy *Senator Alcott - Tommy Duggan *Corporal Bell - Fernanda Marlowe *Linwood - Clive Scott *Chief Prison Officer Powers - Roy Purcell *Senior Prison Officer Green - Eric Mason *Charlie - David Calderisi *Prison Officer - Bill Matthews *Prison Officer - Barry Wade *Prison Officer - Dave Carter *Prison Officer - Martin Gordon *Fuller - Johnny Barrs *Main Gate Prisoner - Matthew Walters Uncredited performers *36th Heavy Air Defence Regiment as mercenaries in fake Royal Artillery uniforms (4) *Richard Atherton as **Police inspector (3) **Prison officer (3) **Prisoner (3-4) *Dennis Balcombe as **Audience member (1) **Prisoner (1-4) **UNIT soldier (3-5) *Robert Bald as a UNIT soldier (5) *George Ballentine as **Audience member (1) **Prisoner (1-2) *Francis Batsoni as **Audience member (1) **Cheng Teik (1) **Prisoner (1-2) *Bob Blaine as a prisoner (4-5) *Paul Blomley as **Audience member (1) **Police chief superintendent (1) **Prisoner (1-2) *Marc Boyle as a **Prisoner (3-4) **UNIT motorcyclist (3-5) *Michael Carter as **Prisoner (3-5) **UNIT soldier (4-5) *Derek Chafer as a prisoner (4) *Alan Chuntz as a prisoner (3-5) *Les Clark as a prisoner (3-5) *Johnny Clump as a prisoner (4) *Timothy Combe as a prisoner (5) *Les Conrad as a prisoner (3-4) *Jim Delaney as a Cornwall Gardens passerby who helps Benton (2) *Max Diamond as a prisoner (4-5) *Pat Donahue as a prisoner (4) *Ian Elliott as a UNIT soldier (4-5) *Michael Ely as a prisoner (5-6) *Stuart Fell as UNIT staff member and soldier at crime scene (1) *Charles Finch as a medical orderly (1) *Laurence Harrington as **Curry (2) (voice only) **UNIT transport employee (2) (voice only) *B.G. Heath as a milkman (3) *Nick Hobbs as **Alcott's aide (2) **UNIT staff member (1) *Ned Hood as **Audience member (1) **Prisoner (1-2) *Bill Horrigan as **Prisoner (3-5) **UNIT corporal with map (4-5) *Tony Jenkins as **Prison officer (1) **UNIT soldier (4-5) *Leonard Kingston as **Audience member (1) **Prisoner (1-2) *Ricky Lancing as a prisoner (4) *Roger Marsden as **Prisoner (3-6) **UNIT soldier (3-4) *Charles Marriott as UNIT staff member and photographer (corporal) (1,4-6) *Derek Martin as a prisoner (3-5) *Alistair McFarlane as **Audience member (1) **Prisoner (1-2) *Val Musetti as a prisoner (3-5) *Ted Novak as a Windmill 347 pilot (5) *Charles Pickess as a medical orderly (1) *Maureen Race as a female student (1) *Roy Scammell as a UNIT motorcyclist (3-5) *Mike Stevens as **Prisoner (3-5) **UNIT motorcyclist (3-5) *Gordon Stoppard as a prison officer (3) *Basil Tang as a Chinese chauffeur (1) *Paul Tann as Fu Peng's aide (2) *Cy Town as **Audience member (1) **Medical orderly (3) **Prisoner (1-4) *Wolfgang van Jergen as a prisoner (3-4) *Desmond Verini as **Audience member (1) **Prisoner (1-2) *Terry Walsh as a UNIT motorcyclist (3-5) *Phillip Webb as **Audience member (1) **Prisoner (1-2) *Leslie Weekes as a prison officer (1) *Francis Williams as the Master's chauffeur (2-3,6) *Unknown performers as **Dalek (3,5) (voice only) **Johnson (3) **Samuels (3) **UNIT outer office lieutenant (4)* **UNIT private in outer office #1 (4)* **UNIT private in outer office #2 (4)* **UNIT private in the Brigadier's office (1) **UNIT soldier at desk in outer office (1) Crew *Written by Don Houghton *Directed by Timothy Combe *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music - Dudley Simpson *Film Cameramen - **Max Samett **Fred Hamilton *Film Editor - Howard Billingham *Action by HAVOC *Visual Effects - Jim Ward *Videotape Editors - **Sam Upton **Roger Harvey *Costumes - Bobi Bartlett *Make-up - Jan Harrison *Studio Lighting - Eric Monk *Sound - Chick Anthony *Special Sound - Brian Hodgson and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Ray London References 1971; 1972 24 Cornwall Gardens; alcohol; Army Air Corps; Bessie; beta rhythm; Black Maria; brain; brigadier; British Army; camera; Cantonese; captain; car; castle; chairman; Cheshire cat; chief prison officer; chief superintendent; China; Christmas; cigar; coffee; comrade; Cornwall Gardens; corporal; Cyberman; D-notice; Dalek; dematerialisation circuit; despatch rider; doctor of medicine; Dracula; draughts; Earth; Elizabeth I of England; embassy; espionage; Europe; gas mask; general; Geneva; governor; Greyhound; Greyhound Seven; handcuffs; heart; heart attack; heart failure; helicopter; Hokkien; Home Office; Home Secretary; Ice Warrior; inspector; jeep; jellyfish; Jupiter; Keller, Emile; Keller Machine; Keller process; Koquillion; lieutenant; Locke; London; major; Mao Tse-tung; the Master's TARDIS; mercenary; Middle Ages; mind parasite; Ministry of Defence; missile; motorcycle; nerve gas; nuclear power; Nuton Power Complex; parallel space-time continuum; Peking; People's Liberation Army; post-mortem; potato; prison officer; professor; radio; Raleigh, Walter; rat; Royal Artillery; Royal Navy; saloon car; scientific adviser; senator; senior prison officer; sergeant; shotgun; Silurian; Slaar; squid; HM Prison Stangmoor; Stanham; Switzerland; tea; telepathic amplifier; telephone; telephone box; television; The Devil's Triangle; Thunderbolt; Time Lord; Tower of London; Trap One; Trojan Horse; warhead; War Machine; Windmill 342; Windmill 347; World Peace Conference; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; United States; United States Congress; UNIT HQ; UNIT Mobile HQ; Venus; Venusian karate; Women's Royal Army Corps; Zarbi; zombie Additional references 1952; 1967 British monarchy; Criminal Justice Act 1967; Dairy Box; Elizabeth II; Prison Act 1952; STB Dairies; TLH794 Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes